Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In the case of a movie or a TV drama, since one scene is captured by cameras disposed at a plurality of places and images respectively captured by the cameras are edited and provided, a user may view one scene at view angles in various directions, and thus, may appreciate a more live and realistic image.
When the user is to display a plurality of videos related to one another in terms of a time and a location, the user has no choice but to play and view the plurality of videos in a selected order or play and view the plurality of videos at the same time. Thus, the user may not appreciate a movie or a TV drama as a live and realistic image.
In addition, when there is a video related to a video currently displayed, there is no way to inform the user of the related video. In particular, there is no way to the user of the presence of the video related to the video currently displayed and allow for the user to intuitionally display the related video.
Furthermore, when the user is to search for the video related to the video currently displayed, there is a limitation in that the related video is found when the user confirms thumbnail images of all videos one by one.